This life of Mayo chiki
by UchihaMasterGod
Summary: This anime is not owned by me in any way, this was for fun. Not to mention the only character I own is Erik
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime in any size,shape or form. The only character I have rights to Is Erik

As I was rudely awoken I realised the weekend is over and it is time for school again. My name is Erik and the way i was woken up is a natural morning for me. Ever since I was 9 I have been getting up by my sister trying her new wrestling moves on me. My body has gotten endurance up 50 times compared to the average kid at my age. On my way to school I saw the most famous kid in school that isn't the butler came out of the car. Kande Suzu is easily the most famous kid in our school. Her butler Subaru is the 2nd most famous. I happen to be the 3rd most popular kid. Though I personally don't have a fan club, Subaru does and they would do anything necessary to make sure people don't get to get to close to "him". The thing i didn't know at that period of time was Subaru was a girl, but has to keep that a secret in order to keep her butler job. Their families had a history where Subarus' ancestors kept being the butler of the Kande family but they were always guys. Subaru was an only child and her mother died when she was 5, and she didn't want her father to marry another women so she wouldn't forget the memories of her mother that she had. Like I said I hadn't known any of this at that time I first saw them or even when this story is currently taking place. After the scene of the butler, in class were learning math and honestly it was boring.

I asked "Hey teach, May I use the restroom?'

The teacher responded "Go ahead Erik". I started talking to myself " _Whoooo, Class is so boring i need to get a drink while at it"._ As I was walking down the hallway, I go use the bathroom. When I go in, I find out something that I never had expected to find out. Subaru says to "himself" not being aware i am there. "Man, keeping the secret that I'm a girl is really difficult." As I pass by, she sees me through the mirror and panicked out thinking " _Did he hear me!?"_

Then she asked "You didn't hear what I had said, did you?"

"No i didn't" I lied.

She somehow knew i was lying so she said "I know your lying, I shall proceed to beat you down and make you forget what you heard". I blacked out from fear. I later wake up panicked and frightened.

"WHERE AM I" I yell.

"Jeez no need to be loud" Kanade said.

"Wait, are you the one who saved me?" I asked.

"I am, so I need a favor from you." she told me.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Subaru's father found out that you overheard her saying that she was a girl. So your choices are either you hire her as your butler or you don't escape."

Thanks for viewing. I would like it if the ones who view this please tell me what to do to get better at this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own this anime in any size, shape or form

A few days later I had came up with my decision about Subaru.

"I'll take up your offer about hiring "him" and he will become my butler. I respond to the question from a few days ago.

"Subaru!" Kanade yells up to give Subaru the info.

"Yes Ms. Kande"

"Erik here is hiring you as his butler and he will give you a tour of his house." Kanade explained.

"Let's go Erik, I will be excited about this move." Subaru said. We move on to my house and i give her a quick version of a tour.

"So, this is the bathroom and these are mine and my sisters' room. We walk down the hall and we stop in front of a room that has been rarely used mainly because it was a guest room. There was something special about this room that no one knew. This room was our biggest room with it's own personal basement. It also was my recording room for ThyTurn. ThyTurn is this world's version of youtube. We also had a Microbox 6 sb. Why it's called that is random. We also had a SoStation 4. We also had a 108in flat screen TV.

"OK Subaru, this is your room." I say.

"Thanks Erik' Subaru says. We open the door and she is so excited.

"Erik, w-w-w-what is this stuff. I never expected this." Subaru says.

"This was a guest room till you came around, but not like that is a bad thing.

We walk out and I say "Well it looks like i need to go shopping." I say.

"What for?" Subaru askes

"I need to get food and I need to get some new games and stuff cause i plan to record some game play of something." We walk to the store and we get some fruit and veggies. We get bread, milk, eggs, and few more basic meal items. We also got some snacks like chips, cookies, popcorn, and a couple of other items. That total came out to 11075.65 yen or $100. We went to the gaming store and I searched around and found a fps (first person shooter) game i wanted to play, I found a few adventure games that i had also wanted to play. Subaru got a few action games. The total came out to 19382.39 yen or $175. The full total came out to $275 or 29929.21 yen. When we got home it was dark so I decided to start dinner which was spaghetti and some garlic bread. "Thanks for the food Erik" Subaru and my sister said. After that we all went to bed because it was late. The next day I woke up and made breakfast which was eggs, waffles, bacon,toast. The other two woke up and we had breakfast. Later we had to go to school but Subaru didn't want to go so i didn't force her. I had also realized she was sick, so I decided to stay home and take care of her. She had decided to stay out in the living room and take a nap so i decided to make a ThyTurn video. It would be on the new adventure game I got. I go ahead and say my intro into the mic.

" Whats sup everybody, this is Erik Uchiha and today we are going to play, Why are we trapped in golf sized circular items." I make the video which was 20 min long. The editing process would be rather annoying. I hear Subaru coughing and it sounded pretty bad so I decided to go check up on her. I found out that she coughed up some blood. The thing is if I took her to the hospital, her gender would be found out which is going to make her lose the job of being my butler.

"Subaru what happened?" I ask.

"Erik I need something to drink!" She said. I go get her some juice which surprisingly works very well on her. I bring her some juice.

"Here, drink this. It will make you feel better." I say. She drinks it all and I took her temperature and it was a 98.5 which is normal. I say

"You're temperature is back to normal. Now i'm going to take a nap because i'm tired."

"K thanks Erik and you deserve a nap so take it." I go to take a nap and while I was asleep Subaru decides to take a nap in my bed with me which i hadn't known. When i wake up after a few hours I notice Subaru right next to me on my bed and honestly I go back to sleep because i didn't feel like waking her up nor did i feel like getting up myself. That day we didn't have dinner and we sleep calmly. The next day is friday and lucky for us school is canceled because it snowed a good amount. Subaru wakes up first and decides to give me a hug to wake me up which felt nice but of course but I was still asleep for another 2 min.

My eyes finally open up and she says "Good morning sleepy head".

I return the hug and say "Good morning Subaru".

We stay like that for another few minutes and then I say "Well we need to actually get up so I can make breakfast and start preparing for the day."

She responds with "Erik, to let you know it is a snow day today so we don't have school.

I say "Thank the heaven for this blessing." I go out and start making pancakes with some bananas in it.

My sister eventually comes out and says "Good morning brother and Subaru." "Morning" We respond.

"Hey sis i'm making pancakes with bananas in them if that is fine with you." I tell her.

"Thanks Erik that would be great." She replies.

After we eat I ask "What shall we do today in order to not die to bordism."

"We honestly need to play board games" My sister responds.

"I agree." Subaru says.

"Ok, how about The logo game?" I ask.

"Sure" They respond. We had to guess based on the questions and if we got it correct we moved a space and if got it wrong we didn't move anywhere and would be the next person's turn.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own this in any size, shape or form  
I had gotten especially bored on the game and I announce "Hey guys i'm going to take a nap." I go on to take my nap and they started planning a surprise "Hey Subaru, you ready?" My sister asked.  
"Yeah" Subaru responds. Today in the story is my birthday, March 13th. They go to the store inorder to buy things to help celebrate my birthday. Once they got back they started to design the house. Around is some posters and some hidden confetti traps. They had bought carrot cake and some great ice cream. Specifically vanilla ice cream. A couple of hours later I woke up to something i never expected to happen in a years. I woke up to them actually editing my video i had made a while back.  
"Good afternoon" I said.  
"Good afternoon Erik" They respond. I realized at that point that it was my birthday and don't ask how my character forgot it was his birthday. We all decide to go out to the living room because they told me that they had a surprise for me. Once we got out there they told me  
"Close your eyes and walk forward for a few seconds." I did what they told me to do and I go to one confetti surprise spot and got blasted by surprise.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ERIK" They say.  
"Thanks guys". We go into the kitchen and they told me to wait at the table. They go and get my cake and ice cream. Once they set the cake and ice cream on the table,  
they sang to me"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Erik"  
"Thanks a bunch ladies". I will explain more about the problem about subaru and having to hide her gender. To be honest if someone will found out her gender, not only does she lose her job but I also get the ugly side of this consequence. Now if we succeed in the two years she has to hide her gender, she gets to keep her job and I get to keep her as my personal we ate cake and ice cream it was late and I say  
"I'm going to bed, goodnight subaru and Kureha(my sister)" I lay down and after a while subaru comes in and asks to sleep in the room and I give her approval. We laid there for a while and I heard a loud sniff and I immediately knew that it was subaru crying. I ask "What's wrong subaru?".  
"Erik I miss mrs. kanade" She responded. I reply "I can set it up to where we can go see her tomorrow if you want"  
"That would be great thanks" she replies. We go to sleep with no worries for the rest of the night. The next morning I found i was sick which i hated because it was my brother Jiro's birthday and I had promised Subaru that I would make it to where she can see Suzu. I called up Jiro to tell him happy birthday.  
"Happy birthday Jiro" I say.  
"Thanks little bro".  
Thanks for reading and please review(If the formating looks a little different, im sorry. The story decided to bug out a little and i had to delete alot of usless things in the story)


	4. Chapter 4

Same disclaimer as always

Subaru woke up a couple of hours later and noticed that I was sick so she decided to take care of me. I wake up about 30 min later and subaru comes in the room with a bowl of soup and say

"Erik you need to get better immediately, so eat this." I do as she asks. About 10 minutes later I hear the doorbell ring and i remembered that Jacob said that he would come over on his birthday.

"Subaru would you please get the door, It's my brother Jiro and it's his birthday today." I asked. She goes to the door and opens it up and says

"Hi Brother of Erik's, My name is subaru and i'm his butler." "Hi Subaru, where is Erik." he asks.

"He is in his room lying their sick."

He come in the room and says

" Sup little bro. You look horrible".

"Hi Jiro. Yea i just got sick." Jiro decides to go to his house and I spend the rest of the day resting in order to get better so i could go to school the next day. Later that night I woke up around midnight and I decided to go get a quick snack and go back to bed. When i got back to bed I couldn't sleep so when it was time to wake up we all got up and I made toast because we were running late. When we got to school, The whole school came out and greeted me and told me happy late birthday. Class had started like normal which was math. I tried to keep paying attention. I eventually fell asleep. An hour later after resting I woke back up and it was time to go to english class which i was a expert at, Like come on. It eventually became time for lunch which i had some pizza and of course i had some meatloaf. After lunch I started to fall asleep more often so the teacher told me

"Erik you look like you haven't had sleep in a few days, go home, you need it". So I go home in order to get some rest. After I got home, I realized subaru wasn't near me and it freaked me out because i realized that me going home meant that the chance that subarus gender would be found out and I knew that they most likely wouldn't like her and if anything, they would harm her. I go back to school and once i got there I knew i was too late. **This part will be in Subarus perspective. "Erik you look like you haven't had sleep in a few days, go home, you need it."** _ **Why isn't he asking if I could go home with him. I'll try to finish the day out and go check up on him after school.**_ **After a few minutes, our class came to a end which there was one more class. This class though today had a physical checkup After a few minutes which was to check the height. She was called up and she hadn't changed and the next test was a weight check up. She seemed to have the same so she wasn't suspected. At this time is when Erik was on his way back to the school. The final test was check there chest sizes. Don't ask why they even thought about this type of a test for the check up.** I had just gotten to the room and I saw they were removing the Wrapping and at that point, Her gender had been found out and I knew this meant that she would no longer be my butler and I would get the ugly side of the stick.

"Subaru…. Sorry that I have failed to aid you in the time of need." I say. I run away before she gets a chance to say anything. Once I get home, her father was there which I knew what that meant. I at that point accepted my fate and let her father take his anger out. I wound up in the hospital and I was seriously injured.

A few days later on the news "We found out earlier this morning that Erik has died due to brain failure." Subaru watched on the tv, denying that I was truly gone. "ERRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" She had said that day.

MINI PART

This part is for those who want to know what happened to subaru. She was heartbroken for a few months. She eventually went on to be the butler to Jiro. Jiro that day got the news that i had died, he got the comfort that he had thought about me, even though she is the butler to Jiro. She lives in Japan still along with Jiro. They knew that there would be no way i could be brought back, but they knew that I was there in there hearts supporting them. This comforts them allowing the to stay strong and to carry out their purpose in life. They know I need them to stay alive to tell me their stories in the afterlife.

Sorry this is the end. I will be doing a Toradora series after this so stay tuned


End file.
